Reach the Stars
by HinaHyuga
Summary: Neji Hyuga can not wait to finish what he tried to start in the gym before his friend Sasuke Uchha interrupted


full flesh kunoichi- hey people hope you like this nejiten im doing... um neji-san can you say the declaimer?

Neji- hn

full flesh kunoichi- what does that mean?

Tenten- it means no

full flesh kunoichi- NEJI YOU BETTER DO IT OR ILL TELL TENTEN ABOUT THE COOKIE PROBLEM YOU HAVE AND THAT YOU PEEK AT HER!!!!!!!!!!

Neji- I DONT DO THAT!!!!!!!!

full flesh kunoichi- i can make you "smirks"

Neji- FULL F-FLESH KUNOICHI DOSENT OWN NARUTO

full flesh kunoichi- good Neji "pats he head" now on with the story

Cheers and shouts of excitement continued to reverberate throughout the crowd as the masses swarmed through the exit of the gym. Lead by the new basketball champions of Konoha High School, the students spoke of nothing but the highly anticipated after-party ensuring that the glorious night would not end too soon.

The captain of the basketball team, Neji Hyuga, looked over to his teammates as they strolled as a group down the corridor towards their locker room. Sasuke Uchiha was whispering conspiratorially in Sakura Haruno ear with his arm wrapped possessively around her waist. Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki walked close together, shoulders barely touching, making shy glances at one another. Shikamaru Nara was grinning ear to ear at having Ino Yamanaka receiving a piggyback ride from him. ino's cosin, Kiba Inuzuka , was still dancing in the distance with fellow dog club members.

Smiling broadly(FFK- OMG THE WORLDS IS COMMING TO AN END NEJI HYGA IS SMILING!!!!!!), Neji looked down to his own overly warm hand which tightly held the hand of his new co-star, Tenten Kunai. Without breaking the couple's stride, Neji moved his gaze up her honey-colored arm, finally stopping at tenten face. She was distant; focused completely straight ahead nervously chewing her bottom lip. The firm pressure of her small grasp, however, gave Neji the much needed confirmation that she was well aware of him being there.

Feeling liked she was being watched, Tenten glanced to the side catching Neji looking at her. Slowly, his smile disappeared and a look of determination was in its place. Butterflies exploded in her stomach when she recognized unfulfilled longing in his expressive white eyes. The normally bright hue was three times darker than usual and she felt herself drowning in their depths.

Before they realized it, the locker room was in view and the players started saying "See ya later" and "Wait for me" to their respective counterparts. Neji broke the gaze to glance at the locker room door. It took him a split second to decide that he could not wait any longer. He had to finish what he tried to start moments earlier in the gym before Sasuke interrupted.

"Can we go somewhere right quick? Just down the hall?" Neji whispered in Tenten's ear.

"Okay," Tenten replied timidly. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all. Please… come with me."

Tenten nodded and allowed Neji to lead her further down the hall away from the group. The pace he set was swift and with purpose. Tenten couldn't help but giggle at the way Neji was pulling her along. He must have been anxious to reach their destination.

Neji heard Tenten laugh and smiled back at her. She was walking fast with her high heeled shoes trying not to stumble along the way.

"You have to be the slowest person I've ever met!" Neji teased.

"Hey! You know what? Just for that…" Tenten pulled her hand out of Neji's grasp and reached down to remove her inhibiting shoes. After collecting the shoes in her hands, she broke out in a full sprint down the corridor.

Neji mouth fell open as he watched Tenten take a sharp left into one of the building's many wings. If she wanted to play hide-and-seek, he was more than happy to oblige. He proceeded to jog in her direction.

"Tenten?" Neji called out after reaching the wing she turned into. "Where did you go?"

"Are you saying that the slowest person you've ever met just left you in the dust?" Tenten smirked from her hiding place.

The sound of her melodic voice carried over from the left side of the hall. Neji took quiet steps towards the location intending to sneak up on Tenten. As he reached the first door alcove, he felt himself being pulled into the shadowed niche.

"Gotcha," Tenten grinned. She stepped backwards until her back came to rest against the wall.

Neji moved directly in front of Tenten and gathered her hands in his. She looked up at him expectantly waiting for him to say something. However, he was at a sudden loss for words. He struggled in his mind trying to figure out how to tell this girl what he was feeling inside. With a sigh, Neji closed the distance between him and Tenten and rested his forehead against hers. The couple stood that way for few moments before he spoke.

"I… I just wanted to thank you. For everything," Neji began. "For once, I feel like anything is possible. And really, it's all because of you. And I am so sorry for saying this while I'm still sweaty from the game. I wanted to wait, but I couldn't…"

Neji's short ramble lost steam when he saw the small smile on Tenten's lips. At once, he knew that all doubts he had about her feelings for him were unnecessary. With one last soul-searching gaze, Neji finally kissed Tenten.

Tenten had been kissed before, but nothing whatsoever could be compared to what she was feeling right now. Every nerve tingled and her stomach fluttered deliciously. However, to her extreme disappointment, Neji ended the kiss all too soon.

"Why did you stop?" Tentem pouted.

"I didn't want to get you all sweaty," Neji answered. "I thought girls didn't like that."

"We usually don't. But for you, I'll make an exception."

Grinning, Neji wrapped his arms around Tenten waist as she glided her hands over his tone shoulders to rest against the back of his neck. He kissed her again. Neji loved how soft her lips felt against his own and soon wanted more. He tentatively deepened the kiss tasting Tenten's strawberry lip gloss. The soft moan of pleasure from her throat made his heart practically leap out of his chest. As Neji felt Tenten's fingers weave through his hair, he knew that he could not let this girl go. He ended their kiss once more.

Taking a deep breath, Neji took a leap of faith and asked the question that had been burning in his thoughts. "Ten? Will you, um…go out with me?"

Tenten thought his nervous expression was the sweetest thing ever. As if he had anything to worry about.

"Of course, I will."

"Yeah!" Neji beamed, kissing Tenten yet again.

And together, they somehow reached the stars for the second time that night.

Neji- WTF???? i do not yelled or grin like an idiot... im not Naruto

full flesh kunoichi- so you do whatever i say... look... Neji begins to dance tango "Neji began to dance"

Neji- stop it!!!!!!!!!

full flesh kunoichi- LOL no this is fun ... if you readers liked the story and/or think that the idea of neji dancing tango with a pink dress is funny please review

Neji- i dont have a pink dress

full flesh kunoichi- Neji is dancing the tango with a pink princess dress "neji appers with a pink dress still dancing tango"

Tenten-oh boy


End file.
